


A Northern Night

by Shade_Nightwalker



Category: due South
Genre: Episode: s04e12-13 Call of the Wild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23581690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shade_Nightwalker/pseuds/Shade_Nightwalker
Summary: Expanded scene from “Call of the Wild”.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 12





	A Northern Night

It was a clear and frosty night somewhere in the Northern Territories. The star-freckled sky stretched above the copse of pines, its splendor unaffected by light pollution and smog. Two men had built camp for the night: RCMP Constable Benton Fraser and his detective-friend Ray Kowalski from the Chicago PD. The blond detective was completely exhausted since they had traced their path through rough terrain and deep snow the entire day.

Fraser looked across the campfire where Ray lay neatly tucked into his bedroll. The woodfire cast golden light and vivid shadows over the sleeping figure. The Mountie chuckled in self-irony. Apparently, the story about Sir John Franklin never failed to put his audience to sleep.

The night was quiet and peaceful, so much better than any night in Chicago would ever be. Fraser didn’t miss the treacherous comfort of civilization. He felt balanced, relaxed – home.

A brief smile lit up his face as he watched his sleeping partner until his father ruined his tranquil mood with his appearance. “The Yank won’t survive this, son. You might have to leave him in the snow...”

Fraser’s face turned blank. “Do you ever listen to yourself? I mean, to what you’re actually saying, Dad?”

“He’s slowing you down. If you wanna catch up with Muldoon, you’ve got to leave him.”

“He’s my partner. I am _not_ gonna leave him!” the young man declared with utter conviction.

He broke the eye contact with the old man and studied his friend intently. Actually, his father had a point there. Ray wasn’t used to life in the wilderness or the northern cold, and he had been given no time to adjust. His fair complexion was even paler now with a bluish tint to it, barely visible in the golden light of the campfire and every once in a while, a shiver trembled through his body.

Determinedly Fraser stood, packed his bedroll and relocated it beside Ray’s. He addressed his father with a challenging glare as he situated himself behind his friend and partner, covering them both with their combined bedding.

Ray stirred but didn’t so much as wake as Fraser fixed the nightly arrangements and finally draped his arm around Ray’s waist. The blond just released a low sigh and moulded himself against the source of warmth. Soon, the heat of their bodies began to make a difference.

Bob Fraser watched his son with sadness and frustration in his eyes, shook his head and disappeared.

When the icy glare of the morning sun peeked through the branches, it woke the two men laying spooned together. Ray was nicely wrapped into Fraser’s arms. Ray’s head rested against the Mountie’s right shoulder who’s left arm still lay around his friend’s middle, his hand lightly touching Ray’s abdomen.

The blond blinked his eyes open, slowly taking in the situation. “What’s that supposed to mean?” he murmured sleepily as he established some distance from the other man.

“What exactly are you referring to?”

“You. Me. This.”

“Oh. Sharing body heat,” Fraser answered. “Keeping us alive.”

“Oh. Okay. Seems to work. I feel pretty much alive, right now. There’s not one part of me, which is not hurting today.” Ray freed his arms, rubbed his eyes and moaned. “Oh jeez, I can’t do this again. You’ve gotta leave me, Frase.”

“I’m not gonna leave you, Ray. That’s not an acceptable option.” Fraser stated with a blend of stubbornness and annoyance, leaving no room for arguments. “Why does everybody want me to leave you?”

A little frown crept over Ray’s face. He pursed his lips as he started to ask a question, but just shook his head instead and turned to face his friend who already continued, “And now let’s get up and get going. We’ve got an appointment with Muldoon, and we’re not gonna let him slip away.”

“Fraser, you know we’re not gonna make it together. I slow you down.”

“You don’t slow me down, Ray,” Fraser countered, his voice soft but determined as he held his glance. “You keep me going. You’re my partner. There’s only _one_ way we’re gonna make it: together. I am not gonna leave you. Ever. So don’t bother to argue about that.”

“You won’t, huh?” A smile of relief crossed Ray’s face and put a sparkle in his eyes, “Alright. Then let’s get up and get our man! Give me some time and I’ll get used to this Mountie and arctic survival thing.”

“Maybe you’ll even grow to like it.”

“Ah, let’s not overplay it, alright?”

Fraser returned his smile, his eyes just as bright and filled with warmth and genuine affection. “Of course, Ray. Let’s go.”


End file.
